


Chasing rain

by Scribblequote



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Politics, Culture, Culture Shock, Cute Kids, Desert, Edo Period, Female-Centric, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Language Barrier, Meddling Kids, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Peacekeepers, Planning Adventures, Politics, Self-Discovery, Siblings, War, Warring States Period (Naruto), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblequote/pseuds/Scribblequote
Summary: Funjin is still unsure whether remembering her past life is a blessing or a curse. Unfortunately for her there is no time to overthink when it's demanded by a half baked plan to cross an ocean that has never been sailed successfully before, taking care of four foreign misfits who wake up every morning and choose violence and of course, the goddamn language barrier."You call Tobi little brother?""Yes I do. What do you call your brothers?""Idiot, fucking idiot, poop head. The severity depends on who I'm talking to. Only Reza gets the right to a name.""Oh."
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chasing rain

**Author's Note:**

> Words to know:
> 
> Jibunsagashi – soul searchers  
> Funjin – dust

She knew exactly when someone with the intention to wake her up started making their way to her room. Funjin woke up calmly, eyes and mind wide awake. It’s a habit that had crossed life times, she’s sure of it.

“Shhhhh!”

The door to her modest bedroom is to her right and it slowly creaked open, its hinges having gone for too long without any oil. Behind it a small kid with a terrible bed head emerged, a shoe in one hand. Her accomplice was behind her, his sniggering and shushing gave away his position in the shadows of the hallway. Funjin kept her eyes closed and feigned sleep, positively fuming at being up before midday when she had been promised a lie in by her mother. The child continued to approach her in an embarrassing show of stealth. Funjin silently critiqued her sister, first she tripped over the lifted side of the straw woven mat that covered the floor, then she let out a giggle as she came closer and finally she whispered into Funjin’s face;

“Are you sleep?”

Funjin wanted to flick the toothless child’s forehead but instead kept her eyes closed, willing her sibling to go away. Her temper was already frayed at the edges and she knew what was about to happen with that shoe. She also knew she couldn’t hit a younger sibling unless she was retaliating for something they did first. Her sister non-too-gently placed the shoe by her nose, snorted a laugh and then ran off. Without a second thought Funjin picked the shoe up and flung it at her sister’s back. It hit her back side with a surprising ‘thwack’ sound and had the younger girl bursting into a peel of laughter as she continued to run out of the room.

Funjin grumbles to herself but starts to stir in her place on the floor. One of her shoulders are sore as per usual, she doesn’t dwell on the pain too much, knowing that it will leave her in an hour or so. She kicks off her thick blanket, noticing the sheep hair that had begun to fall off. She made a mental note to speak to her mom about her younger sister's new found obsession of tearing out the stuffing from blankets and the few scarce pieces of furniture in the house. With an eye watering yawn she got up, back hunched and eyes squinting at the light peering through the curtains, but mostly through the glass roof. It’s sturdy enough to withstand the elements and is a great insulator but it allows too much light into the rooms in her opinion.

It’s autumn time and as such the air around her has brought a chill in it that forced her to make haste and reach for a shawl to cover her bare arms. She hissed at the coldness of the stone ground that wasn’t covered by the mat, her feet ached for the warmth of her bed and she did a little dance, hoping from one foot to the other. Funjin threw on a plain outdoor winters dress over her sleeping gown, promising herself to change properly after breakfast. Fully covered from neck to ankle she began to search for a small piece of soft wood. She eventually she found it among her packed equipment, having hid it away last night between a pair of sandals and a bag of dried peaches. Funjin tidied her mess up half heartedly before giving up and making her way to the kitchen and the goodness that can be smelt there. The chatter of a large family greeted her and Funjin did her best to act grumpy. At the door way to the kitchen, she watched one of her brothers hit the other's elbow with a bowl.

“Tochi told me to shut up”

“No I didn’t he’s lying Ma!”

She walked in and was greeted with a swift smack of a ladle to her back side that she chose not to side step. She shoved the siwak stick in her mouth and rubbed the soft bristles against her teeth, all the while exaggeratingly rubbing her newly formed bruise.

“Ow that really hurt you know,” she complained around a mouthful of wood. She heard her sister of four moons laughing at the farthest end of the table and waved her hand in a threatening motion at her.

“You bullied baby Kine,” her mother didn’t spare her a glance as she continued to serve breakfast.

“She threw the shoe at me first!” Wailed Funjin as she took her place on the floor, pinching the side of one of her brothers who looked too happy this early in the morning.

Her mother placed a steaming hot bowl of red soup in front of her while picking up an empty dish from the table. “If a dog barked at you, would you-“

“Get on all fours and bark back? Yeah you always say that ma. But Kane's not a dog. And she’s super spoilt,” Funjin removed the siwak from between her teeth and stretching her arm behind herself to hide it her hood. She was pinched back by a sibling at her side and decided to retaliate in the name of her honour. She jabbed him with her elbow. The defeated sound of “ooff” that came out of him made her grin.

Funjin dipped her large wooden spoon into a worn out coconut bowl, she remembered every incident that caused every crack on it. She had lived a content life as part of this family, and while they have been nothing short of loving towards her, it hasn’t stopped her from feeling like both a fraud and a foreigner. Her mother sat beside her and broke her out of the gloomy thoughts that had over taken her.

“You’ve packed everything? Your sewing kit too? And the medicine I gave you?” Her mother fretted over her as she held a date in her hand. Funjin didn’t answer her until the spoonful of soup she had picked up had cooled down a little. The first mouthful made her cheeks hurt from the delicious flavour. Since her mother liked to eyeball the ingredient amounts, the flavour changed every time by a little. Today there is a little too much spice that cleared her nose out immediately. Funjin scooped out another spoonful and made sure she got some meat this time.

“Yeah and I packed up some hard leather in case my shoes rip,” she replies between her blowing onto the spoon.

Her mother doesn’t stop worrying until Funjin’s older sister steps into the room with news of treachery. “She’s packed up everything, but I added a dagger old man Netsui gave me. Said to hand it to Funjy.”

“You went through my stuff?” Funjin scowled at both the ridiculous nickname and the invasion of privacy.

“Mom still has to remind you to cut your nails every week. Of course, I looked through your stuff” There was a self-satisfied smile on the older girl’s face as everyone at the table laughed.

Funjin silently cursed her and tried to hide her embarrassment. “Shut up.”

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p' sound and moved away from the doorway, the grin still plastered in her face.

“Reto’s dad gave it to her?”

“Yeah,” Funjin’s older sister swallowed a piece of dry bread before continuing on. “said sorry ‘cause he didn’t know she was leaving so soon and redid the hilt to one of the sturdiest knives he had. It’s real fancy lookin' now, even has its own decorated sheath.” That piqued Funjin’s interested but she feigned nonchalance as she was still upset with her.

Funjin’s mom nodded to herself and continued to urge her kids to eat up. Funjin finished her bowl and went straight to filling it up again. She mindlessly listened to the chatter around her and started to pick apart a date to eat while she waited for her hot bowl to cool down.

::

Funjin’s departure was very simple. No one shed tears except for her mother who had always been an emotional woman. She had said her goodbyes to her father the night before, knowing that he worked the early mornings at the village’s crop fields. The most exciting part of her morning had been chucking a dried-out animal bone back at her brother who had tried to quietly hide it between the folds of her back pack. She wanted to look back as she walked on the worn-out path of her village, but told herself she would only do that once was sure her family wouldn’t see her.

The dress under the tunic she wore was a thick woollen brown material that shielded her from the morning frost. It was also the smallest bit long on her so she had to look down at her steps to ensure that she didn’t trip over it. Once she had entered the foliage, she counted another sixty steps before she stopped to slip off her bag. The worn out road had been woven through the trees in an attempt to take the flattest path from the beach to the village. She couldn’t see her family through the trees, but the smell of freshly baked loaves of flat bread still reached her. She could hear the occasional cry of a child or the clang of two swords hitting off each other. Shaking herself out of her musings, Funjin bent down to retrieve a rope belt to helps her deal with the length of her clothes. She tucked her pants into her socks to prevent the cold chill from reaching her legs. She made sure that as she shortened her dress by lifting the material above her belted waist, that her socks and tucked in pants were covered from anyone’s view. She lifted her bag onto her back with a heavy sound and set off towards the beach. There was much planning to be done.

::

By the time she reached the beach, her back was incredibly sore from the luggage. She gladly shrugged it off and let it fall from her back onto a soft sand dune. The sand here was coarse and darker in colour compared to the white sand of Tengoku Lagoon found on the other side of the island according to the people who had visited earth’s paradise. It was one of the places she was adamant to see during her one year mission.

Falling to her knees Funjin made sure to have her back straight on the sand to ease the pain off. As she did a few basic stretches she thought of ways to prevent this from happening in the future. The truth is that she couldn’t lug this weight on her back every day for the next year. She thought back to every machine with wheels that she had ever encountered, both in this and in her last life time. She needed to build something on wheels using the raw materials that nature provided. The machine would have to be simple, easy to rebuild if it breaks and should be able to make its way on rocky paths.

The coldness of the sand was starting to seep into her bones so she sat up. There was no one on the beach today, which made sense considering the season. It was autumn, so the village people were busy getting ready for the unforgiving winters the island experienced annually and this year’s batch of Jibunsagashi would probably head to places they had never been before, and not the beach every child spent their summers at growing up. Since this was only day one of the season Funjin knew that she could get away with sleeping in any desolate cave for now. Though she’d have to start building a place for herself soon. Funjin sat up, her back still giving out to her. She crossed her legs and held her head high, closing her eyes. It took a lot of movement to get her dress to cover her legs in this position, but once she was comfortable enough, she began to breathe in deeply. Her hands rested on her linked feet just below her tummy, feeling her stomach go in and out. “ _There is power in the sand,_ ” an elder had told her once, “ _listen to it and it will talk_.”

For an hour she did just that. She always did carry a gourd, the length of her for arm and the width of her palm, filled with sand that was fused with her chakra, but knew that she wanted to find out if she had the potential to utilize the sand all over. After all that was how the elders at the Watch kept an eye on people like herself, the Jibunsagashi. There were rules in place for her, and to make sure that no one broke them, the elders kept track of her whereabouts by fusing themselves with the sand. Funjin knew that it took years to expand your sensory abilities to that stage, and it also took months of dedicated practice to be able to perform any martial style jutsu using sand. But Funjin wanted a few things out of this retreat, and that included maximising her hold on her abilities.

She continued to breathe in and out, focusing on letting her chakra radiate outwards to latch onto the miniscule amounts of chakra found in grains of sand. It was a tricky process that had her sweating ten minutes in. If she lost focus on a single grain of sand then her chakra rebounded off the grain like two positive sides of a magnet being pushed together. As she continued to focus solely on her breathing and chakra, her body relaxed and her guard dropped. She fell into a peaceful lull of repetitive movements, breathe in, latch onto a grain, breathe out, coat the grain.

_A flash of blue, long brown hair floating, a choked scream, the sand reaches out-_

Funjin’s eyes shot open in fear when suddenly the sand screamed in her mind. In her mind’s eye she caught a glimpse of a limp body touching the sand’s surface. Funjin sat up in a hurry, clutching her arms tightly and looking up and down the bay. The waves were slow as midday approached, the sun shined in the sky despite the frosted wind and the hair on her arms continued to stand up. Her heart raced as she saw that there wasn’t anyone on the beach, but the sand had shown her an image, granted it had been very fuzzy with no indication of where this was happening. Slowly Funjin tried to talk some logic into what she had seen. Maybe someone had died on the spot that she had been meditating and so the sand was showing her a memory? Maybe-

And maybe someone was in danger right now and wasn’t helping them.

Funjin panicked as she tried to recall any tell tale of a specific land mark or anything in the image that had been roughly shoved into her mind. There was a teenage boy with long hair, he touched the sand and tried to swim away in panic. She paused in her frantic rubbing of her arms. Swim? He had been motioning like crazing and it had looked like he was trying to swim up, that’s why she had assumed that. Her eyes widened at the implication and she began to strip her clothes off. She ripped the head scarf that kept her hair tied back in a low turban, she took off her tunic and dress at the same time, the sound of material being torn off was not as loud as it should have been, not when the panic was causing her hearing to be muffled by sounds of waves crashing into her mind. She was running the second the realization that a boy at sea was drowning had hit her. She kicked off her shoes as she neared the water and shuck off her pants. In her state of disarray, the water felt like fire licking at her legs, this dramatic change in temperature cleared out her mind enough for her to properly run into the water until she reached the rift drop that she had grown up being warned about.

She suppressed a gasp as she went under the water. With strong strokes her arms carried her fast down the ridge. She looked around for anything that resembled a human. In her state she managed to mistaken wads of seaweed as the hair seen in her vision. She continued to swim close to the surface and she took in the seabed from a bird’s eye view. When she finally did spot a body, the leg was stuck in a clump of sea weed. Funjin wasted no time, she broke the water surface tension, took a deep breath into her lungs and dove towards the boy. She tried not to think about whether or not he was still alive and instead focused on untangling his ankle. Blood seeped from the wound that was a result of him moving his skin sharply against the sea plant. Swimming upwards Funjin grabbed his collar and began heaving him upwards. They reached the top and she feared that she was already too late. Her legs were struggling to keep them afloat and she filled her lungs with air greedily before capturing his face and nose and doing CPR as best as she could, it was awkward and she knew that he had to cough out the water in his lungs first but the swim from their place to the shore was going to take a while. She struggled to stay afloat but did her best to ignore the pain and extra baggage. She pushed him forward, punching his chest to try to get him to cough out the water. When he did throw up water and whatever he had of his breakfast on her, she regretted saving him immediately. Trying not to throw up herself she moved him behind her back and decided he was alive enough to waddle towards the shore and do the rest of the saving there.

By the time she crossed the ridge and was able to walk on the sand below her Funjin was nearly in tears. She was functioning on bare willpower alone, both gravity and this mammoth’s weight bringing her down. She pulled him in the rest of the way and deposited him on the sand as soon as they were away from the waters reach. She dropped to her knees beside him, pinched his nose and began proper CPR. procedures again. It took time to clear his lungs out from the accumulated sea water and once she could hear him breathe, albeit with a nasty sounding wheeze, she moved away from him and began to sob into her hands.

“It’s ok,” she whispered, “I’m allowed to cry ok?” her face contorted and she began to sob anew.

It took her a while to calm down, by that time the water had evaporated off her skin, leaving it dry and cracked at places. Sand stuck to her like a second layer of skin so she got up to wash herself and change into her clothes. As she passed the boy, she knew she had to quickly change him into warmer clothes and give him some body heat before he got a nasty case of pneumonia. And since this village didn’t have anything strong enough to cure it, she would have to take measure to prevent it quickly. Once she had rinsed off, she took off her under wear and hung it from a low branch that was away from her back pack. She went back to pick up her clothes that had been thrown off her body and left a trail from the bag and into the water. Lastly, she went back to pick up the boy. She moved everything back into the woods and under a spot where the sun shined directly. She prayed that he would wake up on his own before night fall or else she would have to carry him into a closed off space if the winds got any colder.

She managed to suppress her hiccups as she stripped him off his armour and the strange clothes on him. His face and body were littered with small and big red scratch marks as well as angry purple bruises. She assumed from the mismatch of a single metal arm guard, a thigh piece and two leg pieces that bits of his armour had been lost in the sea. Further inspection of his torso showed that he had been wearing a chest piece according to the angry red rope markings on his side. ‘ _He must’ve caused it from the friction under the water_ ,’ she mused to herself. She did her best to wash him up by taking a few trips to the sea and dumping the contents of her little cauldron on him. She took out a sleeping bag that she had sewn together herself a month before her departure and cut open one of the sides so she could easily role him into it, she made sure he was covered by her dress while she did so. With the bed roll ready she fitted him inside, and slid in herself. Half of her body stayed out so she moved him around until he lay flat on top on her. While this left her very vulnerable and uncomfortable, she had to prevent the boy from getting sick.

She tried to take her mind off both the compromising situation she was in as well as the feeling of his ice-cold body parts. She started to plan out what she would do once he had warmed up. She would have to feed him a bit of drinking alcohol as soon as he was awake, and she would have to monitor his breathing. Sea water is known to be extremely harsh for the lungs to she would have to keep him from developing a chest infection. She also had to wash his clothes, dry them, catch some food, treat the wound on his ankle, make him some hot herbal tea with honey, give him the cloak-

Her mind drifted off as she planned ahead, eager to move him off herself the second he was warmed up

::

“弟…”

The boy woke up muttering incoherent words so Funjin made sure to not have her back to him for safety reasons and continued to skin the rabbit in her hand. Funjin watched him slowly follow the noise of bones breaking and meat slicing. His eyes zeroed onto the knife she held in her hands and she saw his shoulders tense up. Funjin continued to methodically break up the rabbit meat and did her best to appear motherly.

“You’re not from here right?” she began the conversation, her voice held the tell-tale sound of her smiling, “you’re on Seishin island.” She watched his face as it screwed up in confusion.

“わからない?” Funjin froze.

Fuck. Fuckety _fuck fuck_. She shouldn’t have been so surprised at this. A language barrier, of course the weirdly dressed foreigner would be speaking a different language.

“Ah here,” she muttered to herself. She looked up as the boy began to move around the sleeping bag, he lifted the flap that worked as a blanket, looked down at himself and then quickly covered up. She watched in amusement as he looked at her with an expression of sadness on his face. She laughed and got up to get his clothes for him. She walked into the forest around them to unhook the clothes slowly from a low hanging tree branch. The clothes were thankfully dry but they were cold to the touch. She linked them on one arm and lay his pieces of armour in top of each other. When she arrived back at the clearing he thankfully hadn’t moved, he had sat up while she was away and was taking himself by the fire that Funjin had made sure to be beside him. He kept staring at the magnified glass she had set up above and away from the fire, namely his eyes kept following the light that shined from the glass piece and into the fire.

She pointed at the magnifying glass, then at the sun, then back at the fire, trying her hardest to get him to understand. He held her gaze for a minute as though analysing her before going back to study her set up. Funjin frowned and tried to come up with some way of communicating. When baby Sakkaku was born blind, no one discriminated her. People were confused as to how they could make her a fully functioning member of the community while also taking into consideration her disability. Three things were established in the following years to help her; the elders started to teach her the language of the sand, touch became another language that took years to fully integrate between the native people, and noise became meaningful. By covering the paths of the village with a layer of sand that was dug under the top layer of the year she would be able to walk around the village market and houses without assistance as she visualised the animals and humans that touched the ground that she could sense. The finer details were felt, “ _her birth is a blessing_ ,” declared the high priestess on seventh moon, “ _we have stepped into an era of unity and enlightenment_ ”, there were bone crushing hugs, there was dancing and proclamations of love. Sound brought soft music with it as the metal smith’s son worked over time to produce temple bells in much smaller sizes for each family, the Arashi clan’s bells sounded life thunder and heavy noise, the Kabe clan’s bells sounded like melodies of a playing flute. The village adapted; it was her turn to do the same with this boy.

She knelt down beside him and placed his clothes beside the fire so the material could warm up, she made sure that no sleeve would catch on fire. The boy reached out for his clothes but Funjin put her hand out as if to stop him, he looked at her, questioning her actions. She flipped her hand over and beckoned for him to hold her hand. He seemed reclusive to do so and his hesitance made Funjin raise an eyebrow. He relented at the end and put his hand on hers. She clasped his right hand between both of hers and folded all on his fingers onto his palm aside from the pointer finger. Then she moved his arm up and brought his forefinger to mediate where the thin ray of light shined through the glass. They waited in this uncomfortable position for a few minutes, Funjin prayed that he would not move until he understood what was going on. At last, she heard him hide in pain and pull away from her. When she looked at him, he had his finger in his mouth and a look of hurt on his face.

“I’m sorry,” she said with as much sincerity as he could, “we don’t understand each other, so we have to show each other ok?”

He stared another while before taking his finger out of his mouth, the pad of his forefinger was a little pink compared to the rest of his skin, “私は大丈夫,” he said with a silly grin on his face. He smiled with a lot of teeth and that made Funjin hope that he was as good of a person as she felt he was.

She dropped his clothes into his lap and legs and motioned to him to give her the thick woollen dress she had covered him under the blanket with. It took a minute to get the message across to him through a lot of motioning with hands and a lot of finger pointing but he handed it to her. She left the clearing and hoped that he got the idea to put his clothes on while she moved away. With the dress in hand, she took off her tunic and headscarf and put on the dress first. She took her time tying the scarf around her hair and wrapping the ends of it around the bun at the base of her skull. She made sure her ears were tucked in from the cold but let her simple golden earrings show. She waited a few more minutes, squatting on the ground and digging holes into the soil. Once she felt that enough time had passed, she made her way back, making sure to make as much noise as possible in case he was still getting dressed.

At the campsite he was standing and dusting off the bed roll, as she walked up to him, he folded it in half and presented it to her with a small bow. Funjin took it off his hands and smacked his shoulder lightly. He looked up with a start, eyes wide and betrayed. She bent down and opened the sleeping bag, beckoning for him to get in. He stood his ground and shook his head until she picked up a fallen tree branch and waved it at him in a threatening manner. Her plopped onto the makeshift bed dramatically and she covered his lap with the top part of it. Inwardly she was smiling but she knew she would have to stay strict with him or his politeness would get him sick in no time. Once he was tucked in she went about getting everything ready for an early dinner.

She took out a folded cloak in the bag as well as the container that had dried tea leaves and a container with red honey. Sitting down by the fire she scooped out a bit of the boiling water that she was planning to cook the meat in and steeped some of the leaves into the glass cup, making sure that her sleeve covered the cup to prevent her skin from burning. She held out the cup to him and he reached for it with his bare hands. She shook her head and motioned for him to do the same thing as her. Once he had his sleeve covering his hand, she passed the cup over to him carefully. Funjin opened the honey container and scooped a generous amount of honey mixed with a little turmeric powder into his cup to cover the bitterness of the herbal tea. Next, she broke off a bit of the honey comb inside with the wooden spoon in hand and brought it up to his lips. She made ensure to check that there weren’t any bees or wasps glazed inside, traumatic memories had ingrained this habit into her. He looked questioningly at her but she urged him to open his mouth and chew on it by miming the action herself. He looked uncomfortable but relented at the end.

She kept a stern eye on him and made sure that he drank it up. He made the occasional face but was a good patient nonetheless. She washed her hands and continued to make soup with a few sticks of barbeque meat to be cooked for him. She felt his stare on her as she peeled potatoes and edible forest roots. She wondered if potatoes grew in the country where he came from. She made sure to slowly slide the diced vegetables on the side of cauldron so the boiling water wouldn’t hit her skin. Funjin moved back to her bags to pick out some spices that her mother managed to shove into the top. She shook the container and eyeballed an amount, wincing when too much chilli powder fell into the pot.

With one last stir of the pot she let it cook and sat down on the opposite side of the stranger. The man had tanned skin save for the parts of him that remained white under his clothes, or what the natives called a Chamaeleon layer; skin colour that changed depending on its time under the sun. He had silky straight brown hair that she had never seen on a man, and his eyes were as narrow as some of the native people. He was definitely a vigilant soldier, but he seemed to have warmed up to her since he’d first woken up. His eyes though, they made her a little uncomfortable. His iris matched the colour of his pupil, giving him the appearance of soulless black eyes. But for all that he made her feel intimidated he was constantly smiling at her when their eyes met each other, or repeating the same phrase when she gave him anything, she wanted to assume that the phrase was him thanking her.

All-around it seemed like he was simply a misfortunate soldier that somehow managed to lose his way home. How he managed to do so was beyond her, but she had a year’s worth of time in her journey, she could spare some to help him.

Funjin snapped her fingers to get his attention. “Fun-jin,” she said out loud while pointing to herself.

He repeated after her before doing the same. “Hashi-rama.” Then he paused and put up one finger “Hashirama,” then he put up the second one, “Senju.”

Yeah, she was definitely going to spare some time for the strange foreign boy.

She nodded her head to show that she understood. “Funjin no Sabaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: I’m introducing the setting bit by bit because I understand that the readers might be confused when they read this chapter. All I can say is that I’ve added onto the world building of Naruto and as the story progresses and you read more, it’ll make sense so please be patient.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome as well as any questions, if you’re reading this on ao3 or wattpad then I’ll reply to you in the comments, unfortunately I can’t do this in ff.net so I’ll be replying to previous questions at the bottom of every chapter.
> 
> Also please bear with the language barrier. I won’t spoil anything, but I do have plans to make them better understand each other without having to do stuff such as using Japanese phrases in English phonetics as I find that very tacky in fanfiction. Until the language barrier is breached, Hashirama will continue to speak Japanese, so if you do know how to read you’ll know what he’s saying. Otherwise you’re in Funjin’s position for now
> 
> Also, this is not a Hashirama x oc story. The rest of the founder will make an appearance in due time.
> 
> And yes funjin is realated to garra in this au


End file.
